


Otaku eterno

by Chronos_X



Series: Headcanons (2016-) [24]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Beerus is gonna claw his eyes out, Clueless Goku is clueless, Cluelessness, Eternal Dragon is a low-key Eternal Pervert, Fifty Shades of Grey Parody, G.S.D.A.W. (Gods Shipping Gods Against Their Will), Game of Thrones References, Goku is a dumbass, Goku is an idiot, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Lannister Lovin', Shenron is an otaku, Shenron roasts everybody, Vegeta is gonna OD on Brain Bleach, otaku
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos_X/pseuds/Chronos_X
Summary: Also available at https://www.deviantart.com/chronos-x/art/Otaku-eterno-787282534.English Version: https://www.deviantart.com/chronos-x/art/Eternal-Otaku-783920850Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods I - https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466320
Series: Headcanons (2016-) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635487





	Otaku eterno

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eternal Otaku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692636) by [Chronos_X](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos_X/pseuds/Chronos_X). 



( _ _Invocan a Shenlong; pasan cosas raras__ ).

Shenlong ( _solemne_ ): Soy el Dragón Eterno. Dime tu deseo y te lo… ( _Mira hacia abajo y se decepciona al ver que son Gokú y compañía_ ). Ustedes otra vez. ¿Ahora qué se les ofrece?

Gokú ( _confundido_ ): Eh…

Shenlong ( _aburrido_ ): Espera, espera, no me digas: ¿el peleador fracasado murió otra vez?

Yamcha ( _se encoge de hombros_ ): ¿Saben qué? Esa ni dolió.

Shenlong: ¿El calvo ridículo?

Krillin ( _sin emociones_ ): Qué alegría verte…

Shenlong: ¿El adefesio de tres ojos? ¿Su sumiso de porcelana?

Tien/Chiaotzu ( _mortalmente ofendidos_ ): ¡¿QUÉ!?

Shenlong ( _impacientándose_ ): ¿El viejo perverso al cual le encantan las tortugas?

Maestro Roshi ( _pulgares arriba_ ): ¡Aquí estoy!

Shenlong ( _poco impresionado_ ): ¿El tipo verde que no tiene v…?

Piccolo ( _severo_ ): Termina esa oración y no respondo por lo que suceda.

Shenlong ( _mofándose_ ): Sí, como no. Acaben de pedir su deseo para que pueda seguir atragantándome con mantecado y cuestionando las decisiones que he tomado durante mi vida. ( _Mira mal a Dende_ ). Hablando del rey de Roma…

Bills ( _irritado_ ): ¡Ya deja de hablar m@#$%a, lagartija hinchada! Encuentra al Súper Saiyajín Base Dios y…

Shenlong ( _sobrecogido_ ): Es… ése es… no puede ser… ( _emocionado_ ). ¡OMG, ES BILLS! ¡BILLS EL DIOS DE LA J@#$%A DESTRUCCIÓN! ( _Despeja la garganta_ ). Un momento, por favor… ( _Chasquea los dedos y le envuelve una pequeña explosión de humo mágico. Al desvanecerse el mismo, aparece vestido con una réplica exacta del uniforme de Bills, rodeado de figuras de acción y otras chucherías_ ). ¡Es todo un honor conocerle, Señor Bills! ¡Soy su más grande fan número uno!

Bills ( _boquiabierto_ ): Eh, ¿gracias? Volviendo al tema...

Shenlong ( _todavía frenético_ ): ¡Mil perdones, Bills-sama! No logro encontrar un Súper Saiyajín Base Dios, pero puedo decirle cómo fabricar uno. ( _Busca entre sus papeles y cachivaches_ ). Podría jurar que dejé esas instrucciones en alguna parte… no, esa es aquella vieja almohada corporal de Broly que solamente he lavado en dos ocasiones, una bolsita vacía de chicharrones de cerdo Garlic Jr., mi copia firmada del guión perdido de __Mi vida con Vegeto__ , la primera temporada de __Mi vecino Gogeta__ … ¡ajá! ( _Entrega a Wiss una hoja de papel. Éste la lee por encima, tras lo cual se sonroja intensamente y apenas logra reprimir su risa_ ).

Bills: ¿De qué te ríes? ( _Le arrebata el papel y lee_ ). “Entonces Sllib Greyhound se quitó su suéter de cuello alto de manera __sexy__ y lenta, pacientemente condujo las manos de Gnolnehs Steeldrac cada vez más abajo de su abdomen adamantino y dijo “Desátalo y hazme Hakái por toda la v…” ¡¿Qué c@#$%^s es esto?!

Shenlong ( _ahogándose en disculpas_ ): ¡Lo lamento tanto, Bills-sama! ¡Le entregué una copia de __Sesenta y nueve tonalidades de Hakái__ por equivocación!

Bills ( _intensamente sonrojado_ ): ¡Jamás había visto una cosa tan vil y repulsiva!

Wiss ( _prosaico_ ): Estoy muy de acuerdo, Señor Bills. Los suéteres de cuello alto no van con usted. 

Shenlong ( _felizmente despistado_ ): Aunque pensándolo bien, ése era uno de mis primeros borradores, por lo que…

Bills ( _perdiendo compostura_ ): ¡¿A quién c@#$%^&*s le importa lo que era!? ¡Dime cómo crear un Súper Saiyajín Base Dios!

Shenlong ( _entre avergonzado y aterrado_ ): ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas, Señor Bills! Aquí tiene… ( _Evita entregarle otro papel_ ). ¡No, espere, esto es una versión descartada de __En vela con Jiren__! ( _Desecha la hoja, toma un fardo de papeles y va tirando uno tras otro_ ). ¿ _ _Noche de parranda con Vados__? No. ¿ _ _Agonía y éxtasis de Vermoud__? ¡Claro que no! ¿ _ _El despertar de Piccolo y Nail__? ¡Definitivamente No Apto Para Menores! ¿ _ _Las nuevas aventuras de Gohan__? Tal vez…

Bills ( _furioso_ ): ¡NO TE LLAMÉ PARA VERTE ORGANIZAR TUS P@#$%&S BACANALES DE TERCERA CLASE, MALDITO REPTIL SOBREVALORADO! ¡DAME MI SÚPER SAIYAJÍN BASE DIOS ANTES DE QUE TE HAGA UN HAKÁI QUE SENTIRÁS DURANTE MILENIOS!

Shenlong ( _cagado de miedo_ ): ¡Perdón, perdón! ( _Le entrega otro papel_ ). __Éste__ es el papel correcto… creo yo. ( _Bills lee el papel y lo deja caer mientras le da náusea_ ).

Wiss: ¿Señor Bills? ( _Toma el papel y lee mientras Bills vomita fuera de cámara_ ). ¡Cielos!

Vegeta ( _arrebata el papel a Wiss y lo hojea_ ): ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que les p… ( _Su rostro se torna pálido mientras desintegra el papel con una explosión de energía_ ).

Shenlong ( _furioso_ ): ¡¿Oye, por qué hiciste eso!? ¡Pasé siglos escribiendo ese cuento!

Vegeta ( _asqueado_ ): __Amor Lannister a la Hakaishín__ no es un cuento. Es una abominación.

Shenlong ( _malhumorado_ ): ¡Mis disculpas, Don Yo-Destruía-Planetas-a-Sueldo! ¡No tenía nada más que hacer con mi vida antes de que ustedes comenzaran a caer como moscas cada par de semanas!

Bills ( _todavía mareado_ ): Me… me cam… me cambió el sexo. ¡ _ _EL SEXO__!

Wiss ( _inexpresivo_ ): No tiene por qué molestarse tanto, Señor Bills. Usted ha visto y hecho cosas peores a lo largo de sus milenios.

Bills ( _escandalizado_ ): ¡NO CON MI P#$%^E HERMANO-HERMANA!

Gokú ( _deliciosamente bobo_ ): Oigan, ¿qué es eso de “Amor Lannister”?

Bulma ( _luchando por no golpearse la frente_ ): ¿Te acuerdas de ese programa que vimos el año pasado?

Trunks: ¿Ese que no nos dejaron ver a mí y a Goten porque esa doña rubia tenía demasiado escote?

Bulma ( _espantada_ ): ¡Trunks!

Trunks: ¡Es verdad!

Vegeta: Aquel en que salía Miliki.

Piccolo: Meñique.

Vegeta: Cómo sea.

Gokú ( _todavía confundido_ ): ¿El de los zombis de hielo, los dragones y las señoras que no tenían dinero para comprarse ropa?

Milk ( _avergonzada_ ): No hagas más preguntas, Gokú…

Gokú: ¿Por qué no?

Milk (mirándole a los ojos): Meter mano con sombras.

Gokú: ¿Eh?

Milk: He dicho.

Shenlong: ¿Señor Bills? ¿Aún quiere aprender sobre el Súper Saiyajín Base Dios?

Bills ( _humillado, crispándose_ ): Lo único que quiero es irme a casa y… ( _Entra Champa_ ).

Champa ( _engreído y pomposo_ ): ¿Qué tal, perdedores? ( _Bills grita y se desmaya_ ). ¿Dije algo malo?

Wiss: Si nos disculpan, debo llevar al Señor Bills a casa y sumergirlo en Blanqueador Mental. ( _A Bulma_ ). Luego vuelvo por más bocadillos deliciosos. ¡Ciao! ( _Desaparece con Bills_ ).

Shenlong: Pues… ¿alguien quiere leer mi colección de Freezer y Cooler? ¿Amigos? _(Mira hacia abajo, se percata que todos menos Champa se han ido_ ). Creo que no… ( _Mira hacia Champa_ ). ¡Hola, guapo! ¿Hacemos __shipping__? ( _Guiña el ojo de forma sugerente_ ).

Champa: 0_0


End file.
